In this regard, it is suggested that an organic pattern is processed by dry etching (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-332310 (hereinafter JP-A-2003-332310) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-216970 (hereinafter JP-A-2008-216970)).
JP-A-2003-332310 suggests a technique in which an organic film layer is processed by dry etching to form a pattern which is capable of having high pixel density, and the surface deformed layer of a photoresist due to etching is removed by ashing to easily strip the photoresist. At this time, removal of the sparingly soluble layer of the photoresist is performed by controlling the flow rates of oxygen and halogenated gas. However, since the ratio of the halogen gas is high in the total gas flow rate, a problem of substrate damage (shaving) generally occurs due to overetching. For example, when an organic film layer on a substrate is removed by dry etching to form a pattern, even a part of the substrate may be shaved in the region where the organic film layer is removed, thereby causing step difference. Further, after the endpoint of etching is determined, overetching may be performed in order to remove residue from the substrate. However, in the case where the organic film layer is present on the substrate, or in the case where overetching is performed using etching gas containing fluorine-based gas, it is difficult to avoid the occurrence of substrate damage.
Further, JP-A-2008-216970 teaches that dry etching is performed in multi-steps for the purpose of avoiding substrate damage, and in the case where substrate is exposed by etching, the etching is performed without fluorocarbons, thereby realizing suppression of substrate damage. And, it is merely mentioned that pressure control is important for suppression of sidewall deposits. However, since pressure controllability contributes to suppression of sidewall deposits, there is a problem that likelihood of pressure parameters becomes narrow.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-332310
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-216970
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, that is, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a color filter, in which substrate damage (shaving) can be suppressed while suppressing sidewall deposits in a broad range of parameters, and thus, difference between pattern width of a photoresist mask and pattern width of an organic film layer after dry etching (difference in pattern width change) can be reduced, and a color filter manufactured thereby.